


The Art of Letting Go

by trash_heap



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom connor, Literal heart eyes, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, android body mods, babie 900, connor gets more than one surprise, trans 900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_heap/pseuds/trash_heap
Summary: Connor has given 900 instructions as he heads home, but 900 has a couple surprises of his own.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	The Art of Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> RK900 is trans. Terms regarding his genitalia in this fic are: cock, folds, and heat. This fic includes vaginal fingering and penis in vagina sex.

Connor takes his time on his way home. He chose to walk today. Their apartment is only a five minute drive from the station, and it isn’t the first time he’s walked home. He even stops to smell some of his neighbor’s flowers in her flowerbed. He’d sent 900 his instructions as he’d left the precinct, knowing how eager he’d be to fulfill them. Connor was looking forward to seeing how needy he became the longer he had to wait. By the time he reaches their door, he can nearly hear 900’s heart pumping.

A pretty sight awaits him as he opens it. 900 sits demurely on his knees, hands folded in his lap. His head is bowed, though Connor can see him shiver as he feels Connor’s gaze on him. He’s wearing the newest piece he’d been talking about, eager to show off.

“Baby,” Connor says, tilting his chin up, “did you get all dressed up for me?”

“Yes, sir.” 900’s voice is already raspy.

Connor taps the bottom of his chin, his signal for 900 to stand. He runs his hands down 900’s front as the bigger android stands. His little teddy is all mesh and lace, a deep navy in color. His chest is almost too large, the fabric stretching too tight and pulling at the design there. Connor groans as he thumbs over a stiff nipple, enjoying the way it makes his successor's breath hitch. 

“You’re almost too big for it, sweet thing. Look at you. Bursting at the seams.” He pauses to press a kiss over his thirium pump. “So beautiful for me.”

900 whimpers, but stays still. His hands clench and unclench at his sides as he holds to the no touching rule. Connor pulls him into a kiss, his own pump fluttering as 900 opens up immediately to him. He snakes one hand down his chest and around to his ass. 900 moans when Connor finds it bare, and squeaks when he tugs at the bodysuit, pulling it tight between his cheeks. 

“Spread.” Connor commands and steps back.

900 widens his stance and keeps his gaze downward as Connor circles him, touching as he goes. A slap to his ass, a bite on his shoulder, a pinched nipple, a tug on his hair: Connor can see it all making him breathe harder as he tries so hard to be good. When he can see how desperate he is, Connor kneels in front of him. Strings of slick stick between his thighs, faintly blue. He was expecting a soaked crotch, but 900 had one more surprise.

“Oh, baby boy.” Connor groans, plunging two fingers directly into his heat. “Crotchless lingerie? So filthy!”

He loves the satisfying squelch inside his sweet boy as he fingers him hard and fast. 900 is staring down at him, whimpering with each thrust. His eyes are glazed over, drool starting to form at the side of his lips. He has to put his hands in his own hair, still obeying the rules.

“You can touch me, baby. Speak.”

“Daddy!” 900 calls out, hands flying to grip onto Connor’s shoulders, hips working wildly. 

“Tell me what you want, 900.”

“Wanna come! Wannacomewannacomeplease!”

Connor adds a third finger, pausing to grind them against that spot that makes 900 shake and writhe for him, his thumb rubbing almost soothingly against his folds. His boy does not disappoint as his thighs tremble and his fingers rumple Connor’s shirt. Connor can see his eyes roll back before he closes them, body going stiff as a board as he absolutely gushes down Connor’s arm. His jaw doesn’t unclench until the last waves of his orgasm start to fade.

“Guh?” He says, and slumps down to his knees, swaying in front of Connor.

“Look at me, sweetness.”

Connor grabs his face with the hand covered in slick. 900 shivers and looks him in the eye. Although he knew about the upgrade, he wasn’t prepared for 900’s heart shaped pupils to send such a strong, warm thrill through him. Seeing yet another obvious sign of the effect he has on him makes Connor’s heart beat faster. 

“Lov’yu.” 900 slurrs, slumping forward to nuzzle into his neck.

“I love you, too.” Connor wraps his arms around his waist, tugging him as close as their positions allow.

“Can you be naked now? Wanna take care of you, Daddy. Always so good to me.”

“Anything you want, 900. You’ve been so good for me.” Connor scoops him up, wrapping those long legs around his hips.

900 hums, a happy sound, and clings as tight as he can. More than once, Connor has called him an octopus. When he moves to put him on the bed, he only clings tighter. Connor laughs as he lets go completely, 900 still stubbornly holding on, strong enough to stay in the same spot. He wiggles his torso back and forth to hear him grumble. A pinch to the underside of his ass has him gasping and falling backward onto the bed.

“Daddy, that’s cheating!” He pouts up at him, spreading his legs as he wiggles into the covers.

Connor can almost hear his own mechanical pupils dilate as he hones in on 900, still wet and sticky. 900 smirks and brings two fingers down to hold himself open, proud as a peacock to be displayed and admired.

“You’re one to talk about cheating, baby boy.” He groans, stripping quickly out of his clothes. “I didn’t know a good boy could be so dirty.”

“Only for you, Daddy.” 900 purrs, gently running one finger over his cock.

Connor tosses the last of his clothes and climbs toward 900. Having an android partner has its perks, namely, not needing to worry about stretching or lubrication. He knows how wet his boy is, so he drags him closer by the ankle and fills him up with one thrust. 900 lets loose a satisfied sound that seems like it comes straight from his chest.

“Still so tight for me. Is this what you wanted?” He grinds his hips slowly into him, enamored with the way he writhes.

“N-not quite. Wanna - Can I ride you? Pretty please, Daddy?”

“Anything you want. Just like I said.”

Connor lets 900 guide him into a lying position on the bed, lets him fuss to make sure the pillows under his head are comfy before climbing into his lap. He rests his hands on 900’s hips as he slowly sinks down, flinging his head back as he exhales. 900 grinds his hips against Connor, pressing his hands to his soft belly as he takes what he needs. Occasionally, Connor will give him a good thrust just to watch him bounce and hear that “ah!” of surprise. 

He gets more pleasure from watching 900 like this and taking care of him. Connor’s pleasure sensors are present, but not nearly as strong as 900’s. The strongest sensation is simply pressure. While Connor likes to watch 900 move, likes to see how wet he gets for him, it’s only when he squeezes that he feels much of anything. They found out early in their relationship that 900 can make him come just by squeezing his dick without moving. 900 usually aims for a slow grind when Connor has his cock inside him: he can keep pressure in his favorite spot, and almost constantly clench down on Connor. Even when he’s been given permission to take what he needs, he still thinks of Connor first.

“Daddy, can I come? Please? Let me come on your cock?” 900 is whining now, lifting just barely off his dick and then slamming back down.

“Of course, baby boy. You’ve been such a good boy for me. Touch yourself. Come whenever you want.”

Connor digs his fingers into 900’s thighs as he rubs his little cock, frantically rocking his hips. He feels the ripple just before 900 comes and clenches his teeth. 900’s body locks down as he comes. Connor gasps, jackknifing upward and gripping 900’s arms. 

“Nine!” Connor wheezes, confused and desperately clawing at him with synth skin retracted. 900 accepts the interface, sending along the info on the other upgrades he ordered with the heart pupils. Connor drops back into his own body as 900 squeezes even harder around his cock, slick squishing around and under them. Everything whites out: he can’t see, can’t hear. All he can focus on is the blinding pressure. He thinks he comes. He’s never come like that before, and as he checks the time in his hud, he finds he’s lost 2.4 minutes.

“Connor?” 900 lays a soft hand on his face, leaning forward to look into his eyes. “You rebooted. Are you alright?”

“I -” Connor blinks, systems still fuzzy, “I’m amazing, baby.  _ You’re _ amazing. How did - what  _ was _ that?”

“I can lock my muscles, now. On command. Originally, I think it was meant to be a security feature? Like a bullet proof vest, I guess. But since you really only feel pressure, I wanted you to get more out of...this. I wanted you to feel good, because you make me feel good, Daddy.”

900 leans in to press kisses all over his face as he takes a moment to fully process this. He runs his hands idly over 900’s sides, slowly starting to grin. Connor flips them with a startled yelp from his boyfriend. He smiles down at 900’s fond expression and heart eyes. 

“Round two?”


End file.
